


Doing for you

by Rinkafic



Series: Sins 'verse [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is a little kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing for you

“Are you looking out the window again?” Evan called when he got to the end of the chapter he was reading. He could sense that David was still not moving from where he had been standing near the end of the sofa for a few minutes. “You’re as bad as Cat Lady.”

“Cat Lady wouldn’t be interested in this particular show,” David replied, a hint of mischief in his voice. “Or maybe she’s got her binoculars pointed out her patio doors.”

Evan set _Physics for the Rest of Us_ aside on the sofa, crossed his arms over his chest and stared expectantly in David’s direction. “And what is this show?”

Shaking it as he did so, David sat on the edge of the sofa, still close enough to watch whatever had caught his attention outside. “The neighbors directly across the way seem to be living an alternative lifestyle, and they aren’t particularly concerned who knows about it. I’ve seen them outside before, putting on a kinky show for whomever might be watching.”

“You ARE as bad as the Cat Lady!” Evan chastised.

“Evan, they’re interesting, and exhibitionists, they want someone to watch them, or else why take their doings out onto the back patio in broad daylight? Oh damn, that’s kinda hot.”

“What?” Evan demanded. “If you’re going to watch the peepshow, the least you can do is tell me what’s going on.”

“Okay. So they’re both guys. The one in charge is kinda short, thin, he has blondish hair, wispy, thinning. He’s usually completely covered up, always fully dressed. Usually he wears a suit and tie, very bankerish or maybe an accountant or professor. His pet is a chubby guy, kinda tall. Red frizzy hair, all over, I mean all over. He’s got the furriest damned ass I’ve ever seen.”

Imagining it, Evan began to snicker. He waved his hand at David. “I’ve got a mental image now, carry on with the describing.”

“The little guy, let’s call him Fred, for argument's sake, is pretty demanding of his pet. Very expressive with the hand gestures. I can usually tell what he wants Barney to do.”

“Fred and Barney?”

“Just names, go with it. So Fred likes to push Barney down to his knees...”

“I’m not visualizing this properly anymore. Can you call them Bob and George instead?”

David sighed heavily. “Fine, Bob is handsy and pushy. But I think George likes it. He looks up at Bob adoringly when he’s blowing him. He’s a perfect little pet, he does everything for Bob. He sets up the whole patio before Bob comes out, including the camera. They film everything. I should look on the web, I bet they put it up on the internet.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Sometimes George wears a frilly white apron. And nothing else. He walks around with his head down and bows and scrapes. Bob likes to be served from a silver tray. He has his tea or coffee, not sure which he drinks, out of a silver pot in a china cup. A few times, George has been a footstool, on his hands and knees, naked, as if it were nothing. He’ll stay that way for hours while Bob sits and has tea and reads his newspaper with his feet up on George’s back.

“So what are they doing today that made you say ‘Oh, that’s hot’ earlier?”

“Bob had a hold of the leash and he was dragging George around the patio for a bit, then he forced him to kneel and held the leash tight the entire time George was blowing him.”

Evan shifted a little uncomfortably on the sofa. “I didn’t know that was a turn on for you. You’re not really a submissive sort, David.”

“Sometimes I am.”

“You’re a bossy bottom is what you are.”

“Occasionally, I‘m into handing over the reins to you, so to speak. I like doing things for you Evan.” He heard the blinds clatter together and then David was crawling across the couch and into his lap. He laughed and hugged him.

“You don’t mind that I still need so much help with stuff?” Evan asked as he kissed David’s forehead.

David leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips. “No. I love taking care of you. And you hardly need me anymore. No more wheelchair now that you’ve got your bionic leg and you read braille fluently and you’re even going back to school in a few weeks.”

“I’ll always need you, you do so many of the little things for me. You match my socks. You drive me everywhere. You cook and you clean.” Evan hugged him close. “So, do you want a leash and collar too?

“I might be really into that, maybe if we were playing a game?”

Evan nodded. “We’ll go shopping.” Then he pushed at David’s shoulders as an idea occurred to him. “I think I could really get into a little bit of attention right now. How about seeing to this tightness in my jeans, George?”

“I think I’d love to do that, Bob,” David replied, sliding off Evan’s lap to kneel beside him on the sofa.

And he did.

 

The End


End file.
